А как все могло закончиться?
by Oksana04
Summary: Это сборник о том как могли закончиться серии Вселеной Стивена.
1. Висмут (Bismuth)

**«Не ври мне Роза, это ты!»**

Сказала Висмут и агрессивно посмотрела на Стивена.

Она резким движение руки ударила об пол. Стивен успел подпрыгнуть. Мальчик завис в воздухе, смотря на Висмут.

Она взяла попавшиюся ей под руку статую из обсидиана и без раздумий в Стивена.

Статуя попала в мальчика, послышался болезненый стон.

Висмут отвернулась, надеясь что Стивен мертв.

В этот момент сверху спрыгнула Гранат.

 **«Что здесь происходит?!»** Нервно спросила она.

 **«Г-гранат... не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть...»** Осторожно произнесла Висмут.

« **Где Стивен?»** Настойчиво спросила Гранат, тревога одолевала ее.

 **«Ты говоришь про Розу? Она была предателем! Если бы она позволила мне раскалывать сомоцветы, многие наши друзья могли бы быть живы…»** Сказала Висмут.

Гранат побледнела, она предвидела несколько исходов событий и не один ей не нравился.

 **«ВИСМУТ! ГДЕ СТИВЕН!»** Практически в истерике произнесла Гранат.

Вдруг статуя, что была впечатана в стену начала откалываться. Гранат и Висмут обернулись. Статуя несколько раз пошатнулась, после чего упала в низ в лаву. Показался Стивен. У него по телу были не большие раны и синяки. Но он был бессознания. Стивен начал падать.

Гранат подбежала и схватила его, прижав его к себе.

У нее в руках был Стивен бессознания и весь израненный. Она немного отстранила его от себя, чтобы осмотреть его. Ее очки испарились.

Слезы навернулись у нее на глазах. Но жуткий страх ее пронзил только тогда, когда она увидела струйки крови струящиися с его макушки.

 **«СТИВЕН! ТЫ МЕНЯ СЛЫШИШЬ?! ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА**!» Пытаясь разбудить его кричала Гранат.

Стивен не просыпался. Гранат никогда еще так не боялась за его жизнь. Но потом она почувствовала слабое и осторожное дыхание. Мальчик был жив.

Гранат вздохнула с облегчением и прижала Стивен к себе.

После чего она злобно посмотрела на Висмут.

 **«ТЫ ХОТЬ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛА?!»** С невиданной яростью сказала Гранат.

 **«Я…я… прости меня, я думала...»** Увидев, что Стивен не испарил свою физическую форму, Висмут поняла, что была не права.

 **«Как ты могла?…»** Ярость превратилась в слезы, которые скатились с глаз Гранат.

Висмут ничего не могла сказать в свое оправдание.

Гранат аккуратно взяла Стивена в одну руку, а второй она схватила меч и пронзила Висмут насквозь.

Гранат положила меч, запузырив самоцвет.

После чего она посмотрела на Стивена. Его глаза начали немного открываться.

 **«Стивен?»** Робко и нежно спросила Гранат, сев на колени и взяв Стивена в обе руки.

 **«Г…гр…гран-н-ат…»** С большим трудом произнес Стивен.

Она улыбнулась ему и слезы опять покатились у нее из глаз, но на этот раз это были слезы радости, за то что Стивен жив.

 **«Не говори Стивен. Ты будешь в порядке я обещаю, я с тобой...»** Прошептала Гранат.

Стивен улыбнулся и прижался к ней.

Она встала с колен. Гранат отнесла Стивена к целительному фонтану и он заживил его раны.

Когда Гранат и Стивен вернулись домой. Гранат рассказала обо всем Жемчуг и Аметист они не сразу в это поверили. Но все же пришлось.

Через два дня Стивен уже был в полном порядке и все самоцветы были счастливы, что он впорядке.

Конец.

 ** _Отвечая на вопрос говорю, что на фикбуке мне писать не удобно. Может я просто криворукая, но мне не удобно. Поэтому все мои фанфики здесь, а там был пробный вариант._**


	2. В пузыре (Bubbled)

« **Я заберу твой самоцвет!** » Выкрикнула Айбол, держа в руках нож.

Стивен начал убегать от Айбол. Пузырь сделался большим, так что Стивен и Айбол могли бегать по его стенам. Они бегали по кругу.

« **Не забирай мой самоцвет!** » Прокричал Стивен, паникуя.

« **Стоп... А что тогда со мной вообще случиться?** » Стивен остановился и взялся за голову одной рукой.

Вдруг Айбол врезалась в Стивена, так что Стивен лежал под ним. Айбол выронила нож и он парил в невесомости. Казалось, что вокруг все замерло, но вдруг Айбол молниеносным движением руки схватила нож.

« **Даже не могу поверить, что я Рубин одолею саму Розу Кварц!»** Радостно произнесла Айбол.

« **Я буду героем в родном мире, мне даже выделят собственную Жемчужину!»** Покусывая от восторга нож сказала Айбол.

На голове Стивена волосы стали дыбом. Его охватила паника, он не знал, что произойдет и это пугало его еще больше.

« **Стой! Я не моя мама правда! Давай поговорим!** » Воскликнул Стивен.

« **Я уже приняла свое решение!** » Сказала Айбол и вонзил нож в грудь Стивена.

Мальчик почувствовал страшную боль, которую он не когда раньше не испытывал. Все начинал меркнуть. Лицо Айбол медленно становилось менее четки с каждой секундой. Последнее, что Стивен смог разглядеть это улыбку на лице его убийцы. Она была чуть ли не до ушей, злая и торжествующая. Потом все померкло.

Айбол смотрел как глаза мальчика закрылись и в ту же секунду тело испарилось. оставив самоцвет лежать прямо перед Айбол. Пузырь почему-то не испарился и Айбол была в целости и сохранности в нем. Гордость и торжество тут же пронзили Айбол. Она рассмеялась.

Прошло немного времени и Айбол увидела корабль, ее корабль. Она подумала, что другие рубины прилетели за ней и поэтому Айбол начала размахивать руками, привлекая внимание.

Люк корабля открылся и начал медленно втягивать в себя пузырь с Айбол. Как только пузырь докоснулся корабля, он испарился.

Надеясь получить комплименты или ходя бы ликование своей команды Айбол открыла глаза, но увидел только копье приставленное к его носу.

« **ГДЕ СТИВЕН ОТВЕЧАЙ!** » Грозно и практически в истерике крикнула Жемчуг.

Гранат и Аметист стояли позади нее и оружие тоже было у них в руках.

« **Так я вам и сказала!** » С ненавистью сказала Айбол.

« **Ты была в пузыре Стивена когда мы тебя нашли! Значит ты знаешь где Стивен!** » Сказала Гранат, стиснув зубы.

Айбол подняла руки вверх, желая выразить свою злобу, позабыв про то что в его руке находиться самоцвет.

Самоцветы ахнули.

« **ТЫ! ТЫ УБИЛА СТИВЕНА!** » Прокричала Аметист и ее хлыст мгновенно превратил Айбол в облако пыли, которая мгновенно растворилась. Айбол запузырили.

Жемчуг подобрала самоцвет. Ее руки дрожали, а из глаз ручьями текли слезы. Она упала на колени.

Аметист и Гранат присоединились к ней их руки тоже дрожали и из глаз также лились слезы.

« **Стивен...Стивен...Стивен...** » Бормотала Жемчуг себе под нос. Она прижала самоцвет к своей груди и разрыдалась еще сильней.

Все самоцветы обнялись.

 **Прошло 3 недели.**

Все самоцветы сидели в гостиной и смотрели на самоцвет Стивен, который они аккуратно положили на подушечку. Уже прошло достаточно времени, даже Жемчуг понадобилось меньше времени. Все потихоньку теряли надежду, но не подавали виду.

Каждый из них винил себя в случившемся. Они должны были его спасти.

Но вдруг самоцвет начал светиться и взмыл в верх. Свет обретал форму. И когда наконец регенерация была завершена Стивен спокойно и мягко спустился на пол. Все самоцветы замерли, будто это все был лишь сон.

Повисла гробовая тишина.

« **Друзья?...** » Немую паузу прервал голос Стивена.

« **Стивен!** » Вскрикнули все самоцветы хором.

Они кинулись к нему и крепко его обняли, слезы радости хлынули у всех из глаз.

« **Прости нас! Мы не должны были позволить этому случиться!** » Крикнула Жемчуг, прижав мальчика к себе сильнее.

« **Друзья, все хорошо! Теперь я здесь.** » Сказал Стивен, крепче обняв всех.

« **Больше никогда нас так не пугай!** » Сказала Аметист.

« **Обещаю.** » Ответил Стивен.

 **Конец.**

 **Ну как вам?**

 **На самом деле я принялась продолжать писать только благодаря вашим комментариям. Они очень мотивируют.**

 **Спасибо всем, кто читает мои фанфики.**

 **А теперь вопрос:**

 **Мне начать новый фанфик? (На частоту выхода глав этого фанфика, это не повлияет!)**

 **Если да то о чем?**

 **A) Стивен и плохая компания ( там будут наркотики и алкоголь и попытки суицида)**

 **B) Правда или действие. ( Герои будут играть в эту игру )**

 **И в конце хочу сказать в моих фанфиках НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕТ ТЕМЫ СЕКСА.**


	3. Прогулка (Joi ride)

Дым развеялся и в нем показались самоцветы.

 **«Что у вас тут творится?»** Сказала Аметист, держа в руках хлыст.

 **«Помогите!»** Вскрикнули ребята хором.

Капсула, которая заперла Стивена все еще беспорядочно носилась из стороны в сторону.

Жемчуг быстрым движением руки кинула копье. Оно пробило капсулу и воткнулось ровно в середине груди Стивена. Стивен видел как жидкость в которой он находился начала медленно окрашиваться в кровавый цвет. Его охватил страх. Боль была сильна настолько, что Стивен не мог нормально мыслить.

Вдруг капсула содрогнулась, это хлыст Аметист схватил капсулу.

НайНайдя в себе силы Стивен смог разглядеть Гранат сквозь окно. Было видно Гранат не видела Стивена.

 **«Ты решила атаковать людей на своей разбитой капсуле? Я тебе не позволю! Ты думаешь, что ты в безопасности? Чтож должна тебя огорчить... Ты проиграла!»** Подтянув капсулу поближе Гранат, ударила по ней.

Капсула полетела сначала вверх потом вперед. Она приземлилась в километре от места сражения.

 **«Ну что работа выполнена?»** Сказала Аметист, заведя руки за голову.

 **«Ну наконец то мы разобрались с этой Перидот.»** Сказала Жемчуг.

Оружие исчезло из их рук.

Самоцветы повернулись к людям, но вместо благодарности, которые они себя представляли, а испуганные, встревоженные и плачущие лица.

 **«Люди, больше нечего бояться. Вы в безопасности!»** Гордо сказала Жемчуг.

Дженни закрыла руками лицо и начала плакать. Кефир бросился ее успокаивать, но знал что тут он бессилен. Бак стоял неподвижно.

 **«Что-то не так? Эй все хорошо!»** Воскликнула Аметист.

 **«Все НЕ ХОРОШО!»** Яростно прокричала Дженни.

 **«ВЫ ВЫ! БЕДНЫЙ СТИВЕН!»** Сквозь слезы прокричала Дженни.

 **«Стивен?…»** Удивленно спросила Жемчуг, отступая назада, уже внутренне догадываясь о чем идет речь.

Самоцветы замерли и выглядили как неживые.

 **«Внутри капсулы не было никакой "Перидот" ,там был Стивен. Мы взяли его прогуляться, нам попалась эта капсула и мы уговорили Стивена туда залезть. Она включилась. По началу все было хорошо, но потом что-то пошло не так и Стивен перестал контролировать капсулу. А ПОТОМ ПРИШЛИ ВЫ И ВОТ!!»** Сказал Бак, сняв очки.

Самоцветы выглядели как-будто увидели призрака. Если бы они были людьми, они бы уже получили по инфаркту.

 **«Нам надо срочно его найти…»** Четко и еле слышно сказала Гранат.

Самоцветы обернулись и вдали увидели свет от капсулы, ни слова не говоря ониони переглянулись и побежали со всех ног по направлению света. _"Хоть бы с ним все было впорядке!"_ Это была единственная мысль в головах у них.

 ** _Тем временем._**

Стивен, лежал в капсуле капье Жемчуг все еще торчало из его груди. Дикая боль, ставшая уже нормальной и неозущаемой не угасала. Она была как будто так и должно быть.

Из-за падения капсула повредилась и была окончательно разбита, стекло прежде отделявшее Стивена от окружаещей среды теперь было открыто и Стивен мог видеть звезды.

Мальчик понимал, что ему надо выбираться. Он попытался встать. Но копье видимо впилось в заднюю стенку капсулы.

Стивен попытался еще раз... и еще раз... и вот на плследний раз копье поддалось. Оно кое-как вытащилось из стенки. Стивен наконец был свободен.

Мальчик поспешно вылез из капсулы и вытащил копье из своей груди.

Стивен начал кашлять, после нескольких раз он заметил, что это не просто кашелль, а кровавый кашель.

Ему было сложно дышать.

 **«Стииивееен Стииивееен!!»** Послышалось вдали.

Мальчик уже был не в состоянии узнать голоса, но собрав последние силы он во всю глотку крикнул:

 **«ЗДЕСЬ!»** После чего он упал безсознания.

 ** _Темнота..._**

Стивен слышал какой-то звук. Голос, голос зовет его.

Мальчик решил последовать за ним. Голос уже был не один, три голоса звали Стивена.

Вдруг прорезь света.

Стивен приоткрыл чуть-чуть глаза, все было размыто. Моргнув несколько раз Стивен увидел встревоженные лица самоцветов.

Он сразу понял, что все они находились дома, и что он лежал на своей кровати.

 **«Стивен? Ты-ты нас слышишь?»** Робко и осторожно спросила Жемчуг. Она знала, что это ее копье чуть не убило Стивена и поэтому винила себя больше всего.

Когда они услышали крик Стивена в поле, они тут же помчались туда. Но когда они увидели Стивена истекающего кровью безсознания их охватил такой сильный и непередаваемый словами ужас, что они не могли даже произнести ни единого слова.

Они тут же бросились к нему, пытаясь привести его в чувства, но безуспешно. Тогда они принесли его к фонтану Розы. Раны залечились, но Стивен по прежнему был безсознания.

Теперь же он лежал на кровати перед ними.

 **«Да…»** Слабо ответил Стивен.

 **«Ох не смей нас так больше пугать!»** Сказала Аметист, крепко обняв Стивена и слезы брызнули у нее из глаз.

 **«Слава богу ты впорядке!»** Сказала Жемчуг и тоже обняла Стивена.

 **«Больше никогда так не делай! Мы не выдержим еще такого!»** Шутя сказала Гранат и тоже крепко обняла мальчика.

Все они были счастливы, что Стивен впорядке. Но они винили себя за содеянное.

Но Стивен не винил их, он просто был рад, что видит их снова.


	4. Стивен VS Аметист (Steven VS Amethyst)

« **Нет, это я худший самоцвет!»** Прокричала Аметист в лицо Стивену.

« **Нет! Я хуже!** » Ответил Стивен.

« **Сразимся и решим кто хуже!** » Предложила Аметист все тем же тоном.

« **И ты увидишь как я проиграю тебе!** » Отозвался Стивен.

Они оба отправились на Небесную арену где обычно тренировалась Конни. Стивен и Аметист были настроены решительно. Аметист начала заплетать волосы в хвост, говоря:

« **Все решиться здесь, не поддаваться!** »

« **И пусть наихудший проиграет!** » Закончил Стивен.

Началось сражение. Аметист нападала на Стивена, но мальчик умело отбивал ее атаки. Выждав момент, Стивен тоже начал атаковать, но ничего из того что он сделал не задело Аметист. Она хотела схватить его кнутом, но мальчик сумел быстро создать вокруг себя защитный пузырь и кнут обвился вокруг пузыря. Аметист не теряя времени, раскрутила и бросила Стивена в пузыре в колону. Колона начала падать, прямо на Аметист. Еще бы секунда, но вдруг щит разрезал падающую колону так чтобы она не задела Аметист. Это был Стивен.

« **Это было круто.** » Сказала Аметист.

После чего она приняла облик Сиреневого барса и ударила в пол прямо перед Стивеном, так что мальчика подбросило в воздух. Но Стивен не растерялся, он начал парить.

« **Угадайте-ка кто вспомнил как парить?** » Сказал мальчик, скрестив руки.

Но вдруг он заметил, что отлетает дальше чем планировал. Аметист попыталась схватить его кнутом, но он уже был слишком далеко от нее.

« **СТИВЕЕЕЕН!** » Встревоженно прокричала Аметист.

« **АМЕТИИИИСТ!** » Из далека послышался крик.

И через пару мгновений Стивен скрылся из ее поле зрения.

Аметист просто стояла и смотрела вдаль, она была испуганна.

 _"Что же теперь делать?! Жемчуг меня убьет! Стивен, ну зачем? Это я виновата. Гранат... Что она со мной за это сделает? Но без нее тут не справиться. У нее же дар предвидения значит она должна знать где Стивен сейчас, правда?"_ Размышляла Аметист.

Но тут не было сомнений, что одна она тут не справиться. Аметист уже подбегала к телепорту, чтобы позвать Гранат, но внезапно телепорт активировался и высокая, худая фигура встала перед Аметист.

« **А Аметист, скажи мне пожалуйста что ты здесь делаешь? И ты не видела Стивена?** » Растерянно спросила жемчуг.

« **Мы... мы пытались выяснить кто хуже и у нас были соревнования, но потом что-то пошло не так и Стивен начал парить и его унесло отсюда и я не знаю где он!** » Быстро протараторила Аметист, схватившись за голову.

« **ЧТО!** » Воскликнула Жемчуг.

« **Пойдем нам нужна Гранат!** » Сказала Аметист и встала на телепорт.

 **Тем временем.**

Стивен уже был достаточно далеко от Небесной арены и не понимал где находиться.

« **Так и что мне теперь делать? АМЕТИИИИИСТ!** » Закричал мальчик.

Но никто не ответил.

« **Вот влип я, так влип... Может я попробую спуститься, там на земле должен быть телепорт, надеюсь.** » Сказал Стивен сам себе и начала спускаться.

Он еще толком не разобрался как это делать, поэтому получались рывки, но через примерно 10 минут мальчик уже стоял на земле.

« **Так ну и где я? Ну я прилетел оттуда значит надо идти в ту сторону.** » Сказал Стивен и выдвинулся в путь.

Деревьев было мало поэтому Стивену ничего не загораживало обзор. Вдалеке виднелась Небесная арена от которых Стивен и улетел. Мальчик шел по направлению к ней. Погода была ясная, светило солнышко, поэтому путешествие было приятным. Медленно но верно Стивен приближался к Арене.

Мальчик рассматривал природу вокруг него, травку что была у него под ногами, ему было хорошо.

 **Прошло 20 минут.**

Стивен уже был под самой Небесной ареной.

« **Где-то тут должен быть телепорт... А вот он! Все же я был прав!** » Воскликнул Стивен и побежал к нему.

Телепорт был расположен чуть левее Небесной арены.

Стивен сразу телепортировался домой.

В доме никого не было. Стивен решил раз никого нет, поиграть в видеоигры. Мальчик поднялся на второй этаж, включил приставку и начал играть.

Вдруг дверь храма открылась и послышались голоса.

« **Так что нам делать, мы не знаем где он!** » Это был голос Жемчуг.

Стивен спустился вниз по лестнице и встал ровно перед входной дверью лицом к его друзьям.

« **Я не понимаю почему вы обе так волнуетесь.** » Заявила Гранат, посмотрев на Стивена.

« **СТИВЕН НЕИЗВЕСТНО ГДЕ! НЕИЗВЕСТНО ЧТО С НИМ!** » Воскликнули Жемчуг и Аметист хором.

« **Вы уверенны?** » Насмешливо сказала Гранат, еще раз посмотрев на Стивена.

« **ДА, ну конечно у тебя есть предвидение и ты знаешь где он!** » Сказал Аметист.

« **Мне оно не нужно, для этого.** » Ответила Гранат и показала рукой на Стивена.

Мальчик улыбнулся.

Аметист, первая подбежала к нему и обняла.

« **ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ!** » Сказала Аметист.

« **Все хорошо, друзья. Я в порядке.** » Улыбаясь, ответил Стивен.

« **Слава небесам, ты дома.** » Сказала Жемчуг.

 _ **Ну первый раз по расписанию!**_

 _ **И да я чуть не забыла... \- _-**_

 _ **Ну короче еще если вы хотите альтернативную концовку какой-то определенной серии пишите либо мне в личку в ВК либо здесь в комменты.**_

 _ **Например:**_

 _ **(Серия) Cry for help - (чтобы вы хотели увидеть в конце) Гранат не узнала.**_

 _ **Так что до вторника!**_


	5. Самоцвет в зеркале (Mirror Gem)

« **Друзья я починил зеркало!** » Радостно воскликнул Стивен.

Все самоцветы посмотрели на Стивена.

« **Какой ты молодец, Стивен!** » Сказала жемчуг, сложив руки вмести.

« **Вы не говорили, что оно как человек.** » Сказал мальчик.

Выражение лиц самоцветов тут же поменялась на удивление и страх.

« **ЧТО?** » С опаской спросила Жемчуг.

Мальчик вытянул зеркало вперед демонстративно для его друзей.

« **Ну же дружок, покажи им!** » Радостно заявил Стивен.

Но ничего не произошло.

Самоцветы начали переглядываться.

« **Ну ты же можешь я знаю, мы можем вместе столько сделать, или я не твой пляжный друг?** » Спросил Стивен, повернув зеркало к себе.

Зеркало издало звук, которому Стивен его научил.

« **ПФФФФФ.»** Издало зеркало.

Стивен засмеялся, зеркало начало проецировать Стивен картинки.

Самоцветы были ошарашены.

« **Оно с ним разговаривает? Это не должно быть, оно должно только выполнять приказы!** » Произнесла Жемчуг, прикрыв руками рот.

« **Гранат, сделай что-нибудь...** » Тихо сказала Аметист.

Гранат подошла к Стивену и села на корточки, чтобы быть с мальчиком одного роста.

« **Стивен, придется отдать зеркало нам, мы лучше о нем позаботимся.** » Спокойным тоном сказала Гранат.

« **НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!** » Завлпило зеркало.

« **Оно не хочет к вам!»** Воскликнул Стивен.

« **Стивен это зеркало - предмет, оно ничего не хочет.** » Опять спокойным тоном сказала Гранат и потянулась за зеркалом.

Зеркало вопило.

Стивен сделал то, что раньше никогда не смел, он оттолкнул руку Гранат и она ударила ее по лицу и сбила очки. Три разъяренных глаза смотрели на Стивена. Мальчик испугался и с воплями « **ИЗВИНИИИИ!** » тут же убежал.

Самоцветы тут же ринулись за ним.

Стивен бежал так быстро как только мог. Увидев ближайший камень мальчик спрятался за ним.

« **Что ты хочешь от меня!?** » Спросил Стивен у зеркала.

Оно начало показывать мальчику анимацию и Стивен понял, что ему нужно было сделать. Он вцепился в камень на другой стороне зеркала и попытался его вытащить. Камень медленно, но поддался. Камень воспарил вверх и вскоре из света появилась девушка синего цвета.

Удивлению мальчика не было предела, он тут же подбежал к девушке и помог ей встать.

« **Я Ляпис. Ляпис Лазурит, а ты правда кристальный самоцвет? Ведь ты меня выпустил.** » Не успел Стивен ответить как сзади уже были Самоцветы.

Ляпис увидела их и подняла из воды огромною водяную руку и бросила ее на них.

« **Я Ляпис Лазурит! И больше вы меня не удержите! Стивен они не дадут нам уйти...** » Сказала Ляпис и тут же в океане появился проход.

« **Стивен пойдем со мной.** » Сказала Ляпис и протянула Стивену руку.

« **Куда?** » Заинтересованно спросил мальчик.

« **Домой.** » Ответила Ляпис.

Мальчик задумался, посмотрел на своих друзей, потом на Ляпис. Ляпис выглядела дружелюбно, Стивен посмотрел ей в глаза и кивнул головой в знак согласия.

« **Хорошо. Беги в проход, я их задержу!** » Сказал Ляпис.

Гранат бежала в сторону Стивена так быстро как могла, но Ляпис откинула ее и всех остальных самоцветов так далеко, как только могла и вошла в океан, проход за ней закрылся и океан пришел в норму. Стивен и ляпис были в безопастности на дне океана в воздушном тоннеле и все вокруг выглядело как огромный аквариум.

Самоцветы отчухавшись тут же побежали к океану, но там уже никого не было. Они потеряли того кого больше всего на свете не хотели потерять.

 ** _Ну что ж пока что все идет гладко и расписание я соблюдаю._**

 ** _Это хорошо._**

 ** _Спасибо всем тем кто читает мои фанфики и пишет комментарии, это много значит для меня._**

 ** _Ну я прощаюсь с вами до вторника._**

 ** _Увидимся! :)_**


	6. Я моя мама (I am my mom)

« **Мы уже взлетели.** » Ответил Стивен.

Вдруг корабль пошатнулся, заставив всех его пассажиров упасть.

« **Дверь!** » Крикнул Стивен.

Конни кивнула головой в знак согласия и побежала к двери, все остальные люди последовали за ней. Стивен последний присоединился к ним и открыл дверь. Александрит смотрела на них снаружи. Это из за нее корабль пошатнулся, она держала его одной из своих рук.

« **Опусти корабль пониже! Мы будем прыгать!** » Крикнул Стивен.

Александрит тут же выполнила указание. Как только корабль был на нужной высоте, Лукус прыгнул не раздумывая это действия заставило всех остальных впасть в ступор не на долго. Но потом все опомнились.

« **Стивен... Я скован страхом...** » Пробормотал Джейми.

Но Стивена это не волновала, по крайней мере сейчас, он поднял Джейми и кинул его в воду, все остальные люди спрыгнули сами. Но Стивен ещё не успел спрыгнуть.

Вдруг голубой луч вырвался из корабля и сковал всех кроме Стивена.

« **Хорошая попытка "Мой папа" но мы не уйдем без того чего хотят алмазы.** » Сказала Аквамарин вылетая из корабля, Топаз последовала за ней.

« **А если я дам тебе то, что алмазы хотят намного больше? Я не "Мой папа" я - моя мама! Я Роза Кварц!** » Сказал Стивен и показал свой камень.

« **Не может быть...** » Сказала Аквамарин и опустила свою палочку, воздействия луча прекратилось и все вновь могли двигаться.

Александрит распалась и Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг упали в воду. На их лицах было крайне сильное волнение и переживание. Люди так же смотрели на корабль где разговаривали Стивен и Аквамарин.

« **Нет! Стивееен!** » Крикнула Жемчуг на ее глазах виднелись слезы.

« **Что ты делаешь?!** » Крикнула Аметист.

Но Стивен не реагировал. Он смотрел на Аквамарин пристальным взглядом.

« **Ну что ж Роза Кварц, ты полетишь с нами.** » Сказала Аквамарин и подлетела к Стивену.

Мальчик опустил глаза вниз и тихо сказал: « **Нет...** »

« **Говори громче я тебя не слышу!** » Сказал аквамарин и развела руки в стороны, в одной из низ была палочка.

« **Нет!** » Громко сказал Стивен и в прыжке выхватил палочку. Он направил ее на Аквамарин и Топаз.

« **Что?! Ты!** » Яростно крикнула Аквамарин.

Топаз уже достала своё оружие, но поздно и она вместе с Аквамарин оказались под воздействием обездвиживающего луча палочки.

« **Эм. Друзья а теперь мне бы не помешал ваша помощь...** » Сказал мальчик и посмотрел вниз на самоцветов.

Они были очень рады и незамедлительно слились в Александрит. Александрит сжала в руке Топаз и Аквамарин и они испарились. Стивен подошел к их камням и запузырил их.

Самоцветы разъединились и теперь стояли на мостике рядом со Стивеном.

Жемчуг тут же обняла Стивена. Гранат погладила Стивена по голов, а Аметист слегка ударила его по плечу и сказала: **«Не вздумай нас так больше пугать!** »

Мальчик был счастлив он смог спасти друзей и себя.

Конец.

 ** _Люди! У меня назрел вопрос._**

 ** _Есть тут выжившие кто смотрит или смотрел мультик "Трансформеры прайм"?_**

 ** _Если да то пожалуйста откликнетесь!_**

 ** _Я скоро хочу написать фанфик по этому мульту!_**


	7. Сорян

**_Так ребята, для всех.вас грустные новости до конца июля продолжения не будет!_** ** _я уезжаю в лагерь._** ** _и да по приезду я изменю расписание выхода глав._** ** _До встречи!_**


End file.
